Knighty Knight
by ZootyCutie
Summary: (Oneshot) Camillot gets invited to his first-ever sleepover! What could possibly ruin it? How about an uninvited cousin?
This was a little story idea that I had from rewatching and transcribing Every Knight Has Its Day. Mixels is owned by LEGO and Cartoon Network, but I own Booger's family. Enjoy!

* * *

Booger shuddered at the door cranked down and became a bridge over the moat. He had never been inside the castle yet. But, he had an important message to give. As he carefully crossed the moat, he swore he saw something swimming inside of it. Brushing off his fear as excitement, he slowly walked in; clutching his backpack handles that wrapped around his shoulders in his hands. He had an important message he had to give, and give it he sure would!

Two heavily armored Mixels, each holding pikes, stood at the door. They knew the young prince was expecting this certain guest, so the let him through, walking side-by-side with him, which only caused to increase the poor Glorp Corp's fear. Finally, they reached the end of the corridor, where two buisine-holding Mixels waited. As soon as Booger stood towards them, they played a fanfare as the doors opened to him, leading him to the throne room, where the King, Mixadel, and Camillot each sat on their respective thrones.

"Presenting Sir Booger." A scroll-holding Mixel announced, as Booger nervously stepped in, bowing down in slight fear and full respect.

"BOOGER!" Much to the shock of all the other Mixels in the room, Camillot happily leapt off his throne and happily ran towards Booger, scooping him up in a hug, accidentally knocking the two down, but also causing the two of them to laugh. Even the King hid a small chuckle behind his hand, while Mixadel just scoffed at his younger cousin's foolishness.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, pulling Booger up with him. "Class ended a couple hours ago."

"Yeah, but I just wanted to bring you this." Booger said, as he pulled off his backpack and shuffled through it. Finally, he found a white envelope that had Camillot's name written on it in a green colored pencil. A sticker of a green Cubit was stuck to the back of it in a somewhat makeshift wax stamp style.

As Camillot started to peel open the envelope, Booger started to walk off.

"Hope you can come, see you tonight if you can! Bye!"

The castle doors shut and Camillot fully opened up envelope, pulling out the letter inside. By this point, Mixadel was peering over his cousin's shoulder to nosily get a peek of the letter.

" _Hey, Camillot!_

 _My big brother's away for the night, so I have free reign of his bigger bedroom! I was wondering if you wanted to spend the night tonight. Jamzy and Phosphee already said yes, and I really wanted to hear from you, too! If you can come, just come straight to my door at 6:00 tonight! I left the directions on the back of the letter._

 _Hope you can come!_

 _Your buddy,_

 _Booger_

 _PS: Please don't bring Paladum, my dad's really allergic to animals, and I can't have any in the house. Really sorry about that!"_

"Father, can I?!" Camillot asked in enthusiasm, shoving the letter into the King's hands, as he read over it.

"This does sound like it would be another perfect opportunity to allow you to mix with the common Mixels…" The King pondered. "All right, I shall allow it!"

"Yes!" Camillot happily said.

"Ahem." Mixadel cleared his throat to get attention. "As your cousin, I implore you to allow me to come."

"But the letter was for me!" Camillot protested.

"I insist, you would never be able to survive a night alone!" Mixadel said, as he clapped his hands, causing a servant to step next to him. "Servant, pack our bags for the night."

As the servant walked away, Camillot tried to say something, but no words would come out. All he wanted to do was have a good time with his best friends at his very first sleepover…and he'd make sure that his cousin wouldn't ruin it.

* * *

Within the hour, the carriage was on the run towards Booger's house, a few miles away. As soon as the carriage screeched to a stop, Paladum loosened himself from his harness, and attempted to follow Camillot, who had stepped out after Mixadel and the servant who was carrying both of their bags.

"I'm sorry, old buddy." Camillot sadly said, leading Paladum back to his harness and placing him back in. "Booger can't have animals in his house."

As Paladum sadly whinnied, the doorbell was rung and a female Glorp Corp stepped out.

"Oh, you must be Camillot!" She happily said, ushering him in. "Booger has told me so much about you!"

Much to her surprise, the servant and Mixadel were also coming in.

"Just set them here." Mixadel demanded, as the servant dropped the bags down and walked off, as the whip of the carriage was heard and the trotting of hooves faded in the distance.

"Oh, dear." Booger's mom said to herself. "I didn't realize we were having an extra guest."

* * *

The two of them climbed the stairs, until they found Booger's older brother's room. He, along with Jamzy and Phosphee were already in there.

"You made it!" Booger happily said, as he walked over, but his happiness faded as soon as he saw Mixadel. "Um…Camillot…a word? Now?"

As Camillot quickly rushed to the corner with Booger, Booger angrily started to whisper.

"Dude, why's your cousin here?" He hissed. "I only invited you!"

"I know, I know, I'm sorry." Camillot apologized, also whispering. "He kind of forced himself to come, it wasn't my choice."

"Whatever." Booger sighed. "Just…keep him under control, okay?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Paladum had, yet again, escaped the reigns on his harness and was flying through the streets of Mixopolis, back to Booger's house. Nearby him was a small car being driven by a male Glorp Corp. He had his window cracked, and took a deep breath in, but then…

"Aah…aah…ACHOO!"

" _That must be Booger's dad."_ Paladum thought to himself as he flew up higher, further away from the car's viewpoint. _"I gotta find a way to get in without him seeing me. But how?"_

He'd stay near the house…but he'd need a big plan.

* * *

Meanwhile, things were just…awkward. The five kids just…sat there. Very quietly, but with a very uncomfortable quietness. Finally, Mixadel broke it.

"…So, when are your servants bringing us our bags up? I mean, it's been plenty of time."

"…You're serious here." Booger said, almost in shock. "Let me lay you in on a little secret. Ahem. I DON'T HAVE ANY SERVANTS. I LIVE WITH MY MOM AND DAD. You want your bags, you get them yourself!"

Finally, Booger started breathing in and out heavily, that burst of energy took a lot out of him.

"Sorry about that, Camillot." Booger apologized.

"Its fine, its fine." Camillot said, reassuringly, and then stood up. "I'll just go get them-"

"NO!" Mixadel said, suddenly shooting up. "I've got it! I mean, allow me, cousin. It is the least I can do."

"Oh, well thank you, Mixadel!" Camillot said, none the wiser.

"It is all my pleasure…" Mixadel said, his grin looking…a bit less friendly now.

* * *

"Stupid Booger. Stupid cousin."

Mixadel was grumbling to himself about the annoyances of the night so far. He KNEW that Booger made him look bad on purpose, and he'd be sure to get his revenge, in whatever way possible!

"I'm back!" He said, almost saccharinely sing-song, as he dropped the bags down.

Mere moments later, Booger's mom peered into the room, holding a phone with her.

"I'm ordering dinner for you boys." She said, holding her hand over the speaker. "What do you guys want?"

"Hmm, let's see." Mixadel pondered, and then decided. "I shall have a filet mignon, medium rare, a bottle of sparkling grape juice and…a crème brulee."

Once again, the room grew quiet as Booger's mom attempted to comprehend what was happening.

"Um…how does one cheese and one pepperoni sound to you guys?" She asked, a bit confused still.

"That works fine, thanks mom!" Booger called back, as his mom shut the door. "Do you NOT know what ordering pizza is?"

"What is a pee-zuh?" Camillot asked in confusion.

"…How far away from reality IS Planet Fancy Pants?" Jamzy asked, yet still with humor in his voice.

* * *

Within the half hour, the pizza delivery van had arrived at Booger's house. Paladum was still hiding out, he knew that Booger's dad was already home, but he couldn't risk anything at all. So, when the door was opened for the pizza man, the horse zoomed into the house as fast as he could.

"Boy, sudden wind we're having!" Booger's dad said, as he handed the delivery man the money. Suddenly, his nose started to tickle and…

"Aah-aah-ACHOO!"

Once again, another sneeze erupted.

"Must be more pepper on this pepperoni than I thought." He muttered to himself; as he started to crack open the door of his eldest son's room, once again not noticing the sudden draft, as none of the boys noticed the sudden uprising of the sheets as SOMETHING slid under the bed. "Pizza's here, boys!"

As Booger, Jamzy, Camillot, and Phosphee rushed over to grab the boxes; Mixadel simply continued to sit on the bed. He would wait to be served, thank you very much. But, then he noticed the important things…

"Ahem. Where are the plates? The silverwear?"

"You don't use those." Booger said, grabbing a slice and shoving it into his mouth, as Camillot attempted to do the same, cheese stringing down his chin.

"Ugh, how revolting!" Mixadel cringed.

"More pizza for us then!" Jamzy snickered, as he folded a slice in half and bit into it.

Mixadel groaned and huffily grabbed a slice of pizza for himself. It was greasy and cheesy and was getting all over him. He wouldn't admit to anyone that he actually found it kind of tasty.

* * *

Within the next hour, the pizza was finished, and the five of them were pulling their pajamas out of their bags for the night. Camillot was being a bit careful to not let a certain something peek out of his bag, but it was obvious that someone caught on.

"Hey, Camillot!" Phosphee squeaked out, reaching into Camillot's bag and pulling out a stuffed ant doll.

"Aah!" Camillot squeaked out, quickly grabbing the doll, and hiding it behind his back. "N-nothing! This…this is nothing!"

"Only immature children and babies have dolls!" Mixadel smugly said, the nightcap he was now wearing bobbing with his head movements.

"Dude, it's nothing to freak out on." Jamzy said, pulling the stuffed animal into the open. "I mean, my younger brother still sleeps with one and he's only a year younger than me."

"All…all right." Camillot said, somewhat smiling.

"Like I said, only immature children and babies!" Mixadel scoffed, then quickly hid himself in the corner and pulled out a stuffed badger doll, and hugged onto it tight, whispering to it. "I'm so sorry; please forgive me for what I've said!"

* * *

Eventually, a large bowl of popcorn was placed on the ground and a scary movie was popped into the TV. The lights were turned off, so the only glow came from the movie, which the five boys watched with pure intensity.

"Gee, sure is scary, isn't it, Mixadel?" Camillot asked, turning towards his cousin, who was white as a sheet and clutching onto the pillow that he held with him as tight as he could.

"N-not at all! W-why would you say, that c-cousin? I'm f-f-f-fine!"

"Okay, then!" Camillot happily said, not picking up on the sarcasm, as he dug into the popcorn bowl again, only to find it empty. Almost like someone else was munching in on it more than they were.

"Aww, we're out of popcorn!" Camillot sighed, overturning the bowl, only to have a few salt speckles float down.

"I'LL GET MORE!" Mixadel suddenly called out, grabbing the bowl.

"Would you keep it down?" Booger hissingly whispered. "My parents are asleep!"

"Yeah, yeah, fine, fine." Mixadel dismissed, shutting the door.

* * *

Of course, Mixadel had no clue how to use the microwave, so he just poured popcorn kernels into the bowl and walked back upstairs. When he got back upstairs, he was…pretty shocked to see what was happening.

The movie was turned off, the side table light was turned on, and the other four now were focused on a video game. Jamzy and Camillot were tucked into one side of the large bed that Booger's brother slept in, while Phosphee and Booger were on the other side. Booger and Jamzy respectively held onto a video game system, each playing a copy of Pouchsters, while Phosphee and Camillot looked over the shoulders of the sides next to them.

"I'm…back?" Mixadel said in shock and confusion.

"Hey, welcome back." Jamzy said, waving back, not bothering to look in his direction.

In anger, Mixadel dropped down the bowl of kernels, letting them scatter all over the bed (oblivious to the fact that a little colt hiding under the bed was crunching on them now) and grabbed the first thing he could get his hands on: the pillow that he was strangling in the first place. He loaded into his cannon, pulled his flat out, and shot Jamzy squarely in the face with it.

"I suppose the term is, "it is on now"?" Mixadel asked, only to find four pillows merely thrown at him by the four boys that were still focused on the video game.

"NOW it is on." Mixadel angrily said to himself. He would wait for the perfect moment…the perfect moment to strike on his stupid cousin for even accepting the invitation, which, by proxy, dragged Mixadel to the sleepover.

* * *

It took nearly an hour, but the boys had finally powered down, both their games and their bodies. Their pillows retrieved, the four of them were fast asleep, still tucked into the large bed…while Mixadel had to make do with the sleeping bag that was set down on the floor right next to the bed…and only a foot away from his cousin, who had his stuffed ant in one arm, his other arm dangling down from the bed limply. When he was sure that he was asleep fully, Mixadel broke out of his false sleep façade and quietly snuck out of the room, still holding his stuffed badger, but also holding the bowl that contained the popcorn.

* * *

Across the hall was the bathroom, which Mixadel quietly slunk into. Turning on the sink faucet, he cranked the water to warm and filled the bowl up nearly full.

"If this doesn't push the embarrassment to Camillot, I don't know what will!" He snickered to himself, sneaking back into the room.

* * *

The other four were still asleep, letting Mixadel have the best chance to work his prank. He carefully slipped the bowl of water under Camillot's hand, not knowing that his fingers were merely brushing the surface of the water, rather than being submerged.

Grinning, Mixadel slipped back into the sleeping back and squirmed around, attempting to get fully comfortable. He eventually did, and slipped into as deep a sleep as his cousin was in…a deep enough sleep to not realize that Paladum knew what was going on.

To save his master, Paladum wriggled out from under the bed, nudging the bowl of water out of the way of Camillot's hand…and closer to Mixadel's. Every so gingerly, Paladum used his mouth to pull Mixadel's night shirt's sleeve up…and gently set HIS hand down into the water. The haughty catapult, still asleep, was none the wiser about what happened as Paladum hid back under the bed and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning was woken not by the cries of a rooster or the cries of an alarm clock, but from the cries of…crying.

As the boys groggily looked over, and as the bedroom door was opened by Booger's two sleepy and still pajama-clad parents, all eyes were now on Mixadel, who was now sobbing his eyes out as a very recognizable large dark and damp spot was spread onto the center of his sleeping bag. As Booger, Jamzy, and Phosphee attempted to hide smirks and snorts of laugher, as Booger's parents attempted to calm down the crying wreck of a child, Camillot just looked away in embarrassment. But, at the same time, he was somewhat relieved. Mixadel wasn't supposed to be there, so he got what was coming for him.

* * *

After breakfast was eaten (Mixadel hardly touched his, his eye was still read and his face still tear-soaked), the carriage once again trotted up to the front of Booger's house.

"Hey, thanks for coming!" Booger happily said. "That was a lot of fun!"

"It was for me, too!" Camillot happily said. "I've never had a sleepover before!"

"Really?" Phosphee asked out, as he waited for his parents to come pick him up. "You seemed like a master at the craft!"

"Aww, go on!" Camillot modestly said, as Booger's mom and dad walked over to the two Medivals.

"You're free to come back anytime, Camillot!" Booger's dad said.

"Oh, and Mixadel, sweetie, I'll have your pajamas back to you by tomorrow." Booger's mom said, trying to hide any awkwardness, as the washing machine rattled in the back.

"…Thank you, ma'am." Mixadel hushedly said, hiding his bright-red face from the others.

The two got into the carriage, both holding their bags, as Paladum quickly zoomed out of the house and reattached himself to the front of the carriage, once again causing a sneeze from Booger's dad.

As the others waved them off, the carriage set off back to the castle. Last night was a night Camillot would never forget.

…And neither would Mixadel, no matter HOW MUCH he tried to.

THE END


End file.
